Oportunidades
by KuraiTsuky
Summary: Allen aceptó irse con los Noé para salvar a sus amigos, porque haría cualquier cosa por ellos ¿no?  Advertencia: YAOI  no consensual al principio  Situado en el capítulo 196 del Manga.
1. I

Oportunidades

¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Allen hubiera aceptado la oferta del Conde del Milenio en el capítulo 196? ¿Si hubiera tomado la mano de Tyki y se hubiera unido a la familia Noé?

"En apenas un segundo Allen tuvo en sus manos la vida de todos sus amigos, y tan solo tenía que pronunciar un sencillo "si" Parecía tan fácil, pero realmente no lo era, sin embargo al ver la mano extendida de Tyki Mikk –que realmente no le desagradaba- supo que estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser él mismo para salvar a sus compañeros, desde aquel instante ya no era Allen Walker, sino Neah Walker, el decimocuarto Noé."

Spoilers del Manga, si no habéis llegado al capítulo 196 leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad, quedáis advertidos. -Man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura y a la editorial Shuheisha (Shounen Jump y demás filiales) yo solo empleo sus personajes y escenarios para mi propia diversión no lucrativa. La historia contiene escenas no aptas para estómagos débiles además de las advertencias señaladas más adelante.

Mi primera historia basada en un manga/anime espero que os guste.

Atte. Pink_Spider1998

I

"Si te unes a nosotros detendré esta horripilante matanza"

La voz del Conde del Milenio se convirtió en un martillo que golpeaba su cerebro. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía actuar? ¿Era correcto entregarse a sus enemigos para salvar a sus amigos? En apenas un segundo Allen tuvo en sus manos la vida de todos sus amigos, y tan solo tenía que pronunciar un sencillo "si" Parecía tan fácil, pero realmente no lo era, sin embargo al ver la mano extendida de Tyki Mikk –que realmente no le desagradaba- supo que estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser él mismo para salvar a sus compañeros, desde aquel instante ya no era Allen Walker, sino Neah Walker, el decimocuarto Noé.

Con la cabeza gacha reconociendo su derrota dejó que Tyki le abrazara, al sentir los fuertes brazos del Noé rodeando su espalda y cintura se echó a llorar, dolía tanto haber sido derrotado así, pero pronto los dedos largos y elegantes le acariciaron el cabello calmándolo lentamente, el hombre apretó un poco más su abrazo y le susurró al oído _–Bienvenido a la familia Allen-_ No contestó, no había razón alguna para hacerlo, solo descansó apoyando la cara sobre el hombro moreno que olía a sangre y miel. Se movieron en dirección al Conde al que fue ofrecido por Tyki como si de un regalo se tratara, su corpulento enemigo simplemente lo tomó por la cintura, lo abrazó aún más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho Tyki, y no lo soltó. Allen que se dejaba mover como una muñeca rota rodeó los hombros de su archienemigo acercando la boca a sus puntiagudas orejas _–Dijiste que pararías esto si me iba con vosotros, ya lo he hecho, ahora libera a Alma Karma de la materia oscura-_ El sonriente pero sádico ser rió un poco antes de cumplir con lo exigido, no fue difícil para él invertir su propia creación pero lo que vino a continuación dejó perplejo al exorcista _–Tomad a Kanda Yuu, Alma Karma y los Terceros Exorcistas, nos los llevaremos con nosotros- _Entonces Allen se revolvió levemente _-¡Ese no era el trato Conde!- _pero este le miró por encima de sus gafas redondas, y estiró su cabello obligándole a mirarle a los ojos _-¿El trato? Te ofrecí su vida a cambio de tu anexión a nuestra causa y lo he cumplido, no te creas con derecho a exigir más-_ La voz del Conde fue suave, pero tan cortante y fría como el filo de una navaja, luego soltó el cabello de Allen acariciándolo, como si tratara de compensarle por su tirón, y miró a los exorcistas _–Deberíais buscar el Corazón y jugar según las reglas, solo tomo aquello que me pertenece, así que no tratéis jamás de emularme de nuevo, no habrá otro Allen Walker al que me interese tener, la próxima vez os destruiré sin pestañear pequeñas ratas exorcistas- _El Arca apareció bajo sus pies y los Noé junto con los Terceros, los Segundos, el Conde del Milenio y Allen Walker desaparecieron de la Sede de la División Americana de la Orden Religiosa Oscura, para nunca más volver.

Una extraña decoración los recibió pero para el de cabello gris todo se volvió negro y dejó caer sus miembros inertes sobre la figura de su enemigo, que, transformándose en humano, lo acunó tiernamente tumbándolo sobre su propia cama, de la que ya no iba a salir.


	2. II

II

Allen abrió los ojos completamente agotado, y trató de moverse, pero fue incapaz, su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, y sobre las vendas una cadena con conjuros impedía que activara su Inocencia, aunque tampoco habría tenido fuerzas. Levantó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a Road dormida sobre la colcha velándole, al igual que Tyki -este sentado en el suelo- junto a otro Noé de pelo largo al que pudo reconocer como el que había manipulado las piernas de Tokusa y a todos los científicos, sin embargo lo que más le inquietó –Aparte del hecho de que se encontraba en una cama desconocida situada en el centro de una habitación que jamás había visto- fue la presencia oculta en las sombras de un hombre vestido de forma muy familiar pero al que no pudo reconocer.

Intentó moverse de nuevo provocando que parte de la cocha cayera sobre la cabeza de Tyki despertándolo, el alegre Noé se incorporó frotándose el cuello adolorido por la mala postura en que había dormido, luego le miró y sonrió _-¿Qué tal has dormido bello durmiente?-_ Allen se asombró del tono jocoso empleado por el que hasta hacia unas horas –según creía- había sido su enemigo _–Tyki, ¿qué está ocurriendo?-_ el apuesto moreno sonrió _–Nada interesante, estás en casa Shounen, si lo deseas revisaré tus heridas y luego podremos echar una partida de póker-_ Asintió algo inseguro, pero dejó que le destapara mientras trataba de despertar al otro Noé sentado en el suelo, este se llevó a Road en brazos sin molestarla mientras que Mikk le empezaba a quitar la poca ropa que cubría su cuerpo _–Espero que no malinterpretes esto Shounen, tan solo quiero examinar tus piernas-_ No pudo dejar de observar sorprendido la cantidad de vendajes que lo envolvían, casi parecía una momia, los rápidos dedos de Tyki desenvolvieron su pierna derecha mostrando la gran herida que había en ella y que por el aspecto estaba ligeramente infectada, entonces en el marco de la puerta apareció de nuevo el hombre de cabello largo que se había llevado a Road portando entre sus manos lo que parecía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el Noé del placer se giró con una sonrisa -¡Ah! Sheryl, has venido con lo que te pedí- este asintió acercándose a ellos –No sé si los medicamentos estarán en buen estado, he encontrado esto en un cuchitril repugnante en la zona de los sirvientes, espero que te sirva.-

Allen observó la interacción de los dos Noé con una sonrisa, parecían tan normales, tan humanos… Pero la magia se rompió cuando sintió cómo le limpiaban duramente la infección, trató de gritar y moverse pero fue incapaz, entonces vio la sonrisa del tal Sheryl _–Puedes tratar de escapar todo lo que quieras pero te he inmovilizado por completo así que serás incapaz, es mejor que no te resistas-_ Realmente intentó obedecer pero el dolor que sentía en la pierna era demasiado, las lágrimas escapaban ya de sus ojos. Tyki se había puesto unos guantes oscuros para no mancharse las manos, y tomando un cepillo había comenzado a frotar la sangre endurecida que cubría la infección, después usó una gasa para eliminar el líquido amarillento de espantoso olor que llenaba la herida de Walker, si hubiera tardado un día más en revisarla habría comenzado a gangrenarse.

-Sheryl, pásame un bisturí, hay un poco de carne y piel que ha comenzado a pudrirse, tendré que cortarla, asegúrate de que esté bien sujeto. Y tu Shounen, prepárate, porque esto te va a doler de verdad.- No dijo nada más, no fue necesario, Allen intentó contener la respiración pero cuando el afilado objeto comenzó a cortarle la pierna no pudo evitar chillar con toda su alma, si hubiera estado en cualquier otra situación se habría sorprendido de haber recuperado el habla pero en aquel momento solo había dolor. A su lado Sheryl le acariciaba el pelo sonriendo al escuchar cómo se desgarraba la garganta, era simplemente embriagador, se estaba excitando, y eso se hizo más evidente cuando la erección creció en sus pantalones al ver las lágrimas brotar sin control de los ojos del antiguo exorcista. Trató de regular su respiración y cerró los ojos calmándose lentamente, más tarde se encargaría de reproducir aquellas imágenes en su mente. Cuando terminó de retirar la parte podrida de la pierna de Allen, Tyki aplicó una crema relajante y cicatrizante para después vendar bien la herida con vendas nuevas y limpias. Luego, cuando iba a descubrir el pecho del chico una mano lo detuvo _–Déjalo Tyki, a partir de aquí me encargo yo-_ El moreno sonrió _–Hai, Hakushaku-sama-_ y abandonó el cuarto seguido por Sheryl mientras el albino miraba con los ojos desorbitados al hombre que acababa de salir de las sombras _– ¡¿Ha…ku…sha...ku?-_

_-Deseaba estar a solas contigo Allen Walker-_


	3. III

III

_-Deseaba estar a solas contigo Allen Walker-_

Sheryl cerró la puerta con una sonrisa delante de él estaba Tyki, con sus largas piernas, sus nalgas respingonas, su espalda bien formada y su delicioso aroma a miel, y él seguía excitado. Siguió a su bello hermano hasta su habitación, cuando el más joven se giró observó con sorpresa a su hermano mayor apoyando en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa -¿_Qué ocurre Sheryl?-_ este parpadeó volviendo en sí _-¿Ah? ¡Oh, querido Tyki, no ocurre nada! ¿Acaso no puedo entrar en la habitación de mi hermanito con intenciones inocentes?-_ el aludido examinó las facciones sonrientes de Kamelot _-¿Inocente? Tú no has sido inocente nunca Sheryl-_ El político rió acercándose con gesto depredador mientras se relamía los labios, luego empujó a Tyki sobre la cama y se posicionó encima _–Tienes razón-_ dijo mientras le lamía la barbilla aprovechándose de la sorpresa _–nunca he sido inocente-_

_-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- _Tyki trató de apartarse, pero era incapaz de soltarse del agarre, el poder telequinético le había atrapado antes de que pudiera evitarlo, trató de atravesar el cuerpo de su hermano, pero fue incapaz, era como si los nervios de su cuerpo fueran de piedra, entonces lo labios de Sheryl recorrieron su cara mientras las manos lo desvestían rápidamente y su poder lo colocaba en una posición completamente obscena con los brazos unidos y las piernas totalmente abiertas.

Allen, totalmente indefenso, trató de alejar su cuerpo de las manos morenas que lo acariciaban lentamente mientras los ojos dorados examinaban cada parte de su piel, sin embargo una parte de él no quería alejarse, quería más del Conde, _echaba de menos_ su manos mimando su cuerpo. Confuso apartó por fin las caricias de mayor de sí, pero recostó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, enredando sus propios dedos en los rizos morenos del que había sido su enemigo durante toda la vida.

_-No eres el decimocuarto, pero me provocas la misma sensación Allen Walker-_ susurró el conde más para sí que para el antiguo exorcista sonriendo ante la sensación de tener al joven tan sumamente abandonado en sus brazos, el pelo plateado comenzaba a rizarse y el tatuaje maldito de su ojos a desvanecerse conforme la personalidad de Allen desaparecía, pero aquellos cambios solo lo acercaban más a su destino, al destino que ambos compartían. Pronto, cuando el lado exorcista y moralista del muchacho hubiera desaparecido, por fin podrían ver arder el mundo, juntos.

Cuando quiso volver de sus pensamientos, Adam se dio cuenta de que el joven de cabello claro se había dormido entre sus brazos y su sonrisa se amplió aun más si cabe. Lo acomodó sobre las sábanas y se echó a su lado abrazándolo, pronto, muy pronto, el joven no querría irse de su lado, pronto Allen Walker viviría y mataría por él.

Tyki quiso apretar los dientes con fuerza cuando notó cómo su ropa interior era retirada, su cuerpo sensual, moreno y perfectamente proporcionado quedó completamente expuesto a la vista de su hermano mayor que se relamió ante la visión del miembro en reposo del Noé del placer, se inclinó y acarició lentamente el glande con la punta de su lengua provocando que de los labios entreabiertos del más joven se escapar un profundo sonido gutural. El gemido le puso los pelos de punta y aceleró su deseo más si cabe.

Sheryl entonces besó profundamente los labios carnosos de su hermano, Tyki siempre había sido el más hermoso de los dos, el más parecido a su madre, y Sheryl llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniendo su deseo por él, definitivamente el pequeño era demasiado bello para su propio bien.

Aprovechó que el más joven se hallaba atrapado en la profundidad del beso para acariciar su pecho con lentitud disfrutando lentamente de la sensación de tenerlo completamente a su merced, se separó y observó los ojos dorados entrecerrados y empañados_ –Llevaba tantos años deseando tenerte así Tyki, he tenido que contenerme durante tanto tiempo que no creo ser capaz de evitarte el dolor-_ susurró Sheryl como si le apenara, pero dejando que una sádica sonrisa tomara posiciones en su cara, al fin y al cabo no podía negar quién era. Pero a Tyki no le asustó el dolor que Sheryl pudiera provocar, ahora que había conseguido excitarle, más le valía acabar el trabajo, o le daría una paliza tan fuerte que el político no podría volver pensar en satisfacer a nadie.

Con más cuidado del que había previsto acarició los muslos morenos y desató lentamente los botones de su pantalón dejando a la vista su pene ya erguido, sin embargo, cuando lo dirigió hacia la entrada de su hermano una potente ola de energía los golpeó, venía de abajo, de la zona de las celdas, ambos se recompusieron lo mejor que pudieron, a Tyki apenas le dio tiempo de ponerse un pantalón, y salieron corriendo en dirección a la planta inferior.

Tumbado en la dura e incómoda cama de la celda, Kanda pensaba, había despertado hacía apenas unos segundos, con la ropa todavía hecha harapos, las manos atadas y un púnzate dolor recorriendo su pecho. Estaba solo en aquella celda, no podía oír que nadie le acompañara en todo el piso, y eso lo desesperaba.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, el moreno sintió su poder crecer lentamente, le estaba costando mucho más de lo que había previsto, no obstante, al cabo de un rato ya pudo decir _– ¡Inocencia actívate!- _

La explosión sacudió la planta entera, el espadachín japonés se levantó entonces de la cama corriendo entre los escombros, buscando una salida. Sin embargo cuando alcanzó las escaleras se paró en seco, no porque él lo deseara, sino porque de pronto era incapaz de moverse a voluntad, entonces escuchó una risa divertida y su cuerpo se dio la vuelta mostrándole a dos Noé que le observaban divertidos –Me parece que te has perdido Yuu- susurró el que aparentaba mayor edad, acercándose lentamente a él y provocándole un escalofrío, mientras el otro, al que pudo reconocer tras un momento de escrutinio como Tyki Mikk, deslizaba las manos por sobre su pecho desnudo con aparente deleite –Resulta Yuu, que nos has interrumpido en un momento… digamos que privado, y ahora queremos nuestro premio de consolación- ambos Noé rieron acercándose a él más si cabe, colocándose uno a cada lado con sus malévolos ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad del pasillo escalonado.

Kanda nunca había sentido la necesidad de correr, hasta ahora.


	4. IV

IV

_Kanda nunca había sentido la necesidad de correr, hasta ahora._

* * *

><p>Maldijo para sus adentros cuando notó la boca del Tyki Mikk en su cuello, lamiéndole, y tuvo que aguantar un grito cuando le clavó los dientes como un vampiro hambriento.<p>

Las manos del otro Noé llegaron entonces a la cinturilla de su pantalón, comenzando a bajarla sin pudor, exponiendo su intimidad, toda la piel pálida y sedosa del exorcista estaba ahora al descubierto, y parecía todavía más pálida al encontrare con los dedos –en exceso atrevidos- morenos de sus atacantes.

De haber podido Kanda habría brincado cuando sintió uno de sus pezones retorcidos, pero ni siquiera pudo gritar, pues rápidamente los labios del mayor de los Noé cubrieron los suyos, violando su boca salvajemente. Al separarse, Sheryl movió suavemente los dedos, haciendo al joven exorcista andar en dirección a su cuarto, tras él Tyki sonrió al ver el sonrojo avergonzado del chico obligado a recorrer el camino completamente desnudo y con las manos a la espalda. No podía controlar sus movimientos, todo su cuerpo estaba bajo el comando de aquel maldito Noé, aunque para alivio del japonés no se encontraron con nadie por el camino, sin embargo, este duraría poco, pues pronto se halló completamente indefenso frente a una amplia cama semideshecha, mientras sentía las miradas lujuriosas de los hermanos a su espalda.

Allen despertó envuelto en un agradable calor, estaba tan cómodo que durante el momento que tardó en darse cuenta de dónde estaba, ni siquiera le importó de quién eran los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo. Entonces los chillones colores de los enormes regalos que llenaban la extraña habitación le hizo volver en sí, pero cuando intentó levantarse los brazos que le rodeaban tan solo se tensaron más fuertemente contra él, atrapándolo sobre el cuerpo fuerte del Conde. Este sonrió al sentir al muchacho retorciéndose levemente pero siguió fingiendo estar dormido.

El joven pronto se dio cuenta de que por mucho que intentara debatirse no podría soltarse de aquel abrazo de pulpo y cerró los ojos durante un instante reflexionando, pensando en si su opción habría sido la más adecuada, pero pronto se golpeó mentalmente por egoísta, eran sus amigos los que habían estado en peligro, así que no importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a él mientras ellos estuvieran a salvo. Porque iban a estar a salvo ¿no?

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando las rodillas golpearon el suelo de mármol con fuerza, tras él, los dos Noé se quitaban la ropa con lentitud, disfrutando de su nerviosismo y del miedo que, sin éxito, trataba de reprimir. Yuu intentó recordar su meditación pero no fue capaz escuchando el roce de las prendas contra las pieles y finalmente contra el suelo, sabía lo que iba a pasar, no era tan inocente como para no saberlo, pero simplemente no podía creer que su primera vez fuera a ser de aquella manera. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano retirándole la cinta para el pelo, deshaciendo así la coleta y dejando libres sus sedosos mechones de azabache que pronto fueron estirados obligándole a levantar el rostro en dirección a sus más que sonrientes enemigos.

Tanto Tyki como Sheryl estaban tan desnudos como el hermoso japonés. El mayor además, acariciaba con sensualidad las nalgas de su hermano dejando que el más joven se acercara hacia el exorcista, después del momento en que les había interrumpido, Tyki merecía ser el primero en disfrutarlo. El político usó de nuevo su poder abriendo la boca de su captivo permitiendo así que su bello hermano pudiera introducir su necesitado pene en ella. Tyki rió al ver la impotencia reflejados en los ojos oscuros y le acarició un poco el pelo frotando la punta de su miembro contra sus labios –_Sheryl te soltará si prometes no morderme Yuu-_ por supuesto el adolescente no dijo nada, pero el odio que exudaba por cada poro de su piel era más que suficiente para conocer la respuesta. Tampoco era como si a Tyki o a Sheryl les importara demasiado lo que pensara el muchacho, pues de una forma u otra se iban a divertir con él.

Kanda se sintió ahogado al notar el norme pene moreno entrar hasta su garganta, una y otra vez, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos conforme el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones, el sabor y el olor del Noé tampoco le ayudaba a mantener la mente lúcida. Por su parte Tyki se sentía en la gloria, la húmeda y caliente boca de su prisionero se cerraba entorno a su pene, cuando empujaba más profundo podía notar cómo la punta chocaba con la garganta del chico, aunque casi tan bueno como la sensación era ver los ojos llorosos del arrogante exorcista, verlo reducido a un mero esclavo sexual, tan indefenso, Tyki no pudo contener un profundo gemido empujándose aún más en la boca de Kanda.

Sheryl sonrió al escuchar el sonido ahogado que el exorcista emitió al ahogarse aun más si cabe ante la fuerza de los embates de su hermano, mientras trataba inútilmente de luchar contra su poder, pero su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar aquel endemoniado gemido placer escapando traicioneramente de los voluptuosos labios Tyki. Eso hizo que el Noé del deseo abandonara su inmovilidad levantándose y andando hasta la más que apetecible figura de su pequeño, pero delicioso hermano.

Las manos del político se deslizaron por la fuerte espalda morena mientras pegaba su pelvis a las nalgas de Tyki forzándole a aflojar un poco la presión sobre el chico japonés _–Tyki, cielo, si lo ahogas se acabará toda la diversión-_ susurró en su oreja tomando después el pene húmedo y masturbándolo con gestos tortuosamente lentos. Los gemidos del más joven se intensificaron mientras Kanda tosía si poder moverse aún pero siendo testigo de toda la escena. Sin embargo Tyki no se quedó atrás, tomando el, ya erecto, pene de Sheryl acariciándolo con fuerza, hasta que logró que el líquido preseminal goteara en el suelo, entonces los ojos dorados de ambos se encontraron justo antes de que sus bocas se unieran en un beso húmedo y obsceno.

Luego el ministro obligó al exorcista a postrarse. Kanda apenas pudo contener las lágrimas de humillación cuando se vio obligado a lamer los fluidos de sus enemigos. Su vergüenza aumentó todavía más al escuchar las risas y los comentarios de los Noé _–Los exorcistas son unos perritos muy buenos, ¿verdad Sheryl?-_ comentó el Noé del placer observando el sonrojo en la hermosa cara que estaba literalmente a sus pies, el mayor rió pero no se dignó a mirar a su nuevo juguete, solo tenía ojos para Tyki _–Ahora veremos si además de perros, son buenas putas, querido-_ movió los dedos de nuevo haciendo que le cuerpo pálido se alzara caminando hasta la cama, donde le hizo colocarse a cuatro patas, completamente expuesto.

Yuu tragó duro –o lo habría hecho de haber podido- sabiendo a la perfección lo que venía a continuación y quiso cerrar los ojos, quiso pensar que aquello era una pesadilla, tan solo una pesadilla, que Alma le despertaría de pronto con sus gritos insustanciales y él descubriría que los últimos nueve años de su vida no habían sido más que un mal sueño. Pero jamás había tenido suerte en la vida y era un poco tarde para empezar a tenerla. Las manos el tocaron por todo el cuerpo, sin pudor, sin piedad, incluso en lugares donde ni siquiera él mismo se había tocado.

Tras las manos sintió el calor, a su espalda, las palabras de sus captores –pronto violadores también- no tenían ya ningún sentido, eran como un terrible zumbido sin forma en sus oídos que solo aumentaban su sensación de mareo, no _quería_ saber lo que decían, solo quería que todo acabara.

Entonces llegó el dolor, tan profundo e intenso que no pudo contener el chillido que salió de su garganta, era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes, era simplemente indescriptible, las lágrimas brotaron sin control de sus ojos mientras sus piernas eran forzadas, una vez más, a abrirse para facilitar la intrusión. Solo era un dedo.

No quería saber lo que sentiría cuando entrara lo de verdad, pensó aterrado, sabiendo que de no haber estado controlado por el poder del cuarto Noé habría entrado en pánico.

Sheryl supo al escuchar el grito de su juguete que su dolor sería mucho más satisfactorio que el de Allen Walker, y eso era decir mucho. Sonrió y siguió observando cómo Tyki exploraba el cálido y apretado interior del japonés, pronto él entraría en escena también y _Yuu _no tendría ya ninguna posibilidad, sería su mascota hasta que se cansaran de él.

Allen halló las fuerzas para rebelarse al escuchar un grito que claramente pudo reconocer, era Kanda, y el espadachín nunca gritaba si no era por una buena razón. Empujó al Conde y bajó de la cama cayendo inmediatamente después al suelo, la pierna le dolía terriblemente. Tras él Adam se levantó también alzándolo por la cintura y mirándole a la cara, a pesar de lo serio del gesto de su cara, el joven de pelo plateado pudo ver observar la excitación en el fondo de aquellos ojos dorados.

–_No tienes que preocuparte por tu amigo Allen, es su castigo por haber matado a Skin Bolic, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, además, en este momento deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo-_ acabó el Conde del Milenio mientras pasaba una mano por su pecho sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

Allen solo pudo abrir enormemente los ojos al entender a qué se refería el Conde cuando fue arrojado con fuerza sobre la cama.

* * *

><p>Bueno, después de siglos he conseguido hacer un capítulo de esta historia, aunque me ha costado muchísimo.<p>

La parte de la violación me ha resultado especialmente dura, y ya me estoy temiendo lo que vaya a ocurrir en el próximo capítulo.

Aunque tranquilas aquellas que améis a Kanda, no se va a romper fácilmente y tampoco voy a ser demasiado dura con él después del próximo capítulo...creo

Espero que os haya gustado, y recordad que un review me ayudará a continuar más deprisa (sobre todo ahora que ya acabé los exámenes)

Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y hasta la próxima ^^


	5. V

V

_Allen solo pudo abrir enormemente los ojos al entender a qué se refería el Conde cuando fue arrojado con fuerza sobre la cama. _

La barba de tres días del Conde le pinchaba en la cara mientras sus labios finos pero fuertes presionaban los suyos, masajeándolos, seduciéndolos, haciéndole sentir cosas que, a pesar de resultarle muy familiares, jamás había sentido antes. Las manos del primer discípulo recorrían su cuerpo, explorándolo, mientras en su mente, Adam recordaba haber acariciado aquellas mismas líneas, tal vez más maduras, en el cuerpo de Neah. Se separaron lentamente, un hilillo de saliva conectando aún sus labios, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus ojos brillantes, oro contra mercurio. Las manos morenas del Noé se deslizaron por los finos y sedosos cabellos de Allen, este se recordó lo erróneo de su comportamiento, no debía besar a su enemigo jurado, sino _matarlo_, sin embargo todas sus reticencias, todos los comandos morales que había aprendido y seguido a rajatabla durante aquellos años, quedaron desterrados a lo más profundo de su mente en cuanto los labios de Adam se unieron a los suyos.

Para el Conde, era más que simple deseo, era el sentimiento más profundo que jamás le había embargado, aquel joven, la encarnación de su Neah, le hacía volver a sentir. Abandonó los labios del muchacho besando entonces su cuello, Allen tan solo fue capaz de gemir, sonrojándose inmediatamente después, la sonrisa en la cara del conde tampoco ayudaba. Tímidamente, como con miedo, los dedos del muchacho pasaron suavemente por el rostro anguloso del mayor, nunca se había encontrado en una situación como aquella, una parte de él estaba dominada por la vergüenza tanto por las acciones del Conde como por las propias, otra parte tan solo quería rendirse ante el placer que cada beso prometía, y su lado oscuro iba ganando.

Los dedos pálidos se deslizaron entonces por sobre la piel oscura del cuello hasta llegar a los hombros fuertes, quedándose allí y es que su dueño no se atrevía a seguir bajando. La ingenuidad de Allen tan solo hacía que su corrupción resultara más apetecible, pensó Adam, era el sueño de cualquier hombre, poder tener la virginidad de su persona amada no una, sino dos veces. Neah, Allen, no importaba, los dos eran lo mismo, o pronto lo serían al menos, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que no hubiera fallos, el decimocuarto no volvería a traicionarles, _a traicionarle_, no podría escapar. _MÍO_, pensó cuando sus labios alcanzaron el ombligo del chico. _MÍO_ pensó Neah desde el interior de Allen, observando al Conde completamente rendido ante su deseo.

Kanda tenía los dientes tan apretados que casi parecía que fueran a rompérsele, pero apenas sentía el dolor en su boca, el pesó de uno de los Noé, no sabía cual, le dejaba sin respiración, tampoco sentía las envestidas, solo un dolor terrible y constante que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Las lágrimas parecían congeladas en sus mejillas hasta que una mano de largos dedos morenos la retiró, no hubo nuevas que las sustituyeran, no sabía por qué pero ya no le salieron más, ya nadie hablaba, en el cuarto solo se oían los gemidos de placer de los dos hermanos y los tenues susurros de dolor del samurái.

Su ropa interior cayó bajo las manos de Adam, que se quedó observando tranquilamente su miembro todavía flácido provocando que el sonrojo tomara posiciones en sus mejillas. Allen se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos avergonzado cuando la cara del Conde se hundió en sus genitales, besando suavemente su pene. Más gemidos escaparon de la boca del muchacho, sus manos estaban ahora apoyadas en los cabellos castaños, mientras sus piernas eran colocadas en los hombros del que pronto se llevaría su virtud.

Nunca había estado tan a merced de alguien en toda su vida, tan subyugado, pero ya no se sentía expuesto, pues así era como debía ser, se dijo. Aquel, junto a Adam, era su lugar, atinó a pensar con la mente nublaba por el placer mientras la lengua jugueteaba con su miembro, trazando espirales en la punta. Allen no duró mucho, eso no fue una sorpresa para el Conde en cualquier caso, el chico probablemente ni siquiera se había tocado en toda su vida, pero no le importó, el hecho de ir a ser su maestro en todos los asuntos que concernían al sexo tan solo hizo aumentar el duro bulto de sus pantalones.

Con un grito ahogado por su propia mano, su semilla se vertió en la boca de su enemigo, que la tragó toda relamiéndose después a la vez que le miraba fijamente a los ojos con aquellas pupilas doradas llenas de pecado. Cualquier duda que hubiera poder tenido, cualquier deseo de acabar con aquel contacto, desapareció rápidamente ante la visión de aquel brillo de oro, tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan lujurioso. El Conde del Milenio se incorporó entonces en el lecho conteniendo una sonrisa triunfante, Allen, sin saberlo, estaba dando el primer paso para unirse a ellos, para cuando alguno de sus amigos quisiera llegar a rescatarle ya sería demasiado tarde, el de cabellos plateados se habría convertido ya en un Noé de pleno derecho, y los pequeños exorcistas estarían condenados a morir por las manos de aquel que fue su amigo.

Allen sintió los dedos introducirse en su boca, sin saber muy bien qué hacer deslizó la lengua sobre ellos humedeciéndolos, empapándolos por completo con su saliva. Mientras tanto, las manos del muchacho soltaron como por resorte los botones de la camisa del mayor, liberando así su fuerte torso, el moreno con los músculos perlados de sudor se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo llevando los dedos húmedos de la mano derecha hacia el la entrada apretada del joven. Una lágrima traicionera escapó del bello ojo gris cuando el primer dedo entró, pero no pudo hacer ningún sonido, pues la boca de Adam devoraba a la suya con pasión, haciendo que olvidara parcialmente el dolor.

La lengua lamía exquisitamente la suya mientras el solitario dedo tanteaba suavemente la sedosa piel, pronto unió un segundo dígito haciendo que el exorcista –que estaba a punto de dejar de serlo- gruñera dentro del beso, pero de nuevo la lengua del primer discípulo le hizo descartar la molestia. Por su parte este, movió los dedos abriéndolos y cerrándolos, tenía que abrirle un poco más o desgarraría sin remedio el interior del pequeño. Allen rompió el beso chillando con fuerza al sentir el tercer dedo, era más de lo que podía soportar y ni siquiera los dulces besos en sus labios y mejillas pudieron calmarle. Se revolvió incómodo y adolorido, pero pronto el cuerpo del mayor, mucho más pesado le inmovilizó _–Tranquilo Allen-_ susurró el Conde _–el dolor pronto pasará-_ y tenía razón, el dolor pronto fue sustituido por molestia y al final por una ligera incomodidad que permaneció mientras los dígitos se movían dentro de él, fueron retirados cuando el moreno se incorporó, quedando de rodillas entre las piernas completamente abiertas del muchacho y ante la fija mirada del mismo soltó los botones de su pantalón bajando con él la ropa interior también, quedando tan desnudo como el chico. Allen abrió los ojos espantado al ver el tamaño del miembro que pronto estaría en su interior, intentó respirar para tranquilizarse, pero el aire no lograba entrar en sus pulmones, entonces el hombre se posicionó sobre él y volvió a besarle para ahogar los gritos que estaban por llegar. Pero para la sorpresa del Conde, cuando entró en un solo movimiento y el chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás rompiendo el contacto, no hubo ninguna muestra de dolor, solo un gemido obsceno, Adam levantó el rostro y tragó duro pues las pupilas que le observaban con lujuria no eran grises ya, sino tan doradas como las suyas.

–_Hola de nuevo, hermano-_

Pudiéndose mover por primera vez en la noche, Yuu apenas fue capaz de cerrar las piernas, le dolían demasiado, sentía como si tuviera clavados puñales por todo el cuerpo, su piel antes inmaculada se hallaba ahora llena de marcas, arañazos y moretones, sentía que con cada respiración sus miembros se romperían por la dureza con la que habían sido retorcidos y su ano… era mejor que no pensara en ello o las ganas de llorar volverían y el japonés quería conservar lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad.

Un brazo fuerte le rodeó la cintura mientras un par de manos se enredaban en su cabello, Kanda simplemente se dejó hacer siendo recostado sobre los cuerpos de los Noé, ya no tenía nada por lo que seguir luchando, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y perdió lentamente la consciencia.

Alma abrió los ojos con gesto cansado, ignoraba dónde estaba, pero podía ver varias sombras que como él, estaban colgadas dentro de unas pequeñas cápsulas rellenas de líquido verde, frente a ellos, una figura hablaba en voz baja mientras apuntaba cosas en un cuaderno, llevaba una escafandra a rayas blancas y negras que le cubría por entero. Cuando se acercó, alma pudo ver además, que tenía tres pompones en la capucha, pero fue incapaz de distinguir los rasgos, el plástico protector de la máscara estaba demasiado oscuro como para que se apreciar la cara, sin embargo, cuando un par de Akumas de nivel tres se acercaron a la figura inclinándose, estuvo seguro de que se trataba de un Noé.

–_Ese_- el Noé le estaba señalando a él. Los dos Akuma aparecieron rápidamente a su lado sacándolo de la pequeña cápsula y tendiéndolo sobre la helada superficie de una mesa de metal, lo ataron con correas de cuerpo mientras el fingía seguir dormido. Entonces el toque helado de un guante de cuero sobre su pecho le hizo abrir los ojos suavemente _–Tu fuiste el primero, es justo que también seas el primer sujeto de mi experimento-_ comentó el Noé, pero Alma pudo darse cuenta de que no hablaba con él, sino, como antes, parecía conversar consigo mismo.

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para elaborar una teoría sobre el sujeto, pues pronto, una gruesa aguja se clavó en su brazo expuesto, que de no haber estado atado, se abría agitado por el dolor, inyectándole una sustancia de un más que anormal color rosa fosforito. El Segundo, pese haber estado fingiendo estar dormido, no pudo aguantar un grito, le ardían las venas. El Noé se giró ante el sonido quitándose la parte de arriba del traje e inspeccionándole más de cerca, entonces, súbitamente colocó un paño sobre su nariz y boca. Alma olió el aroma dulzón sintiendo los párpados pesados, tenía mucho sueño de pronto, intentó luchar contra aquella sensación embriagadora, pero finalmente cerró los ojos relajándose en contra de su voluntad ante la mirada indiferente de aquellos fríos ojos dorados. El Noé, al ver cómo se desmayaba, simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a apuntar en su cuaderno.

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tantísimo, pero aquí llego con el capítulo cinco, para las que me han pedido que no sea muy mala con Kanda… les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, aunque veréis que su relación con los Noé, sobre todo con Tyki mejorará conforme avance la historia, aunque bueno, Sheryl no puede dejar de ser Sheryl XDDD<p>

Espero que os guste este capítulo y procuraré tener el próximo lo antes posible.

Un saludo y gracias por seguir conmigo.


	6. Aviso

Aviso: Sé que tenía que haber puesto esto antes, pero no he tenido tiempo. Os pido disculpas por estar tardando tanto con la actualización, pero estoy desde hace más de un mes en temporada de exámenes y trabajos y no he tenido tiempo de escribir apenas nada. Por suerte, esta semana que viene tengo los últimos exámenes, así que podré volver a actualizar los dos fics que tengo en progreso.

Gracias por vuestra comprensión y una vez más, perdón por las molestias.


	7. VI

Después de muuuchos meses sin subir nada aquí vuelvo .

Tenía el capítulo casi entero para subir en enero, pero empezaron los exámenes y no pude acabarlo, así que ahora nada más que acabaron me puse a escribir y aquí lo tengo. Espero que os guste a los que todavía sigáis conmigo, este capítulo casi entero de lemon es para vosotras.

VI

_El Noé, al ver cómo se desmayaba, simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a apuntar en su cuaderno._

* * *

><p>Mightra observó con desdén el cuerpo del segundo, los exámenes habían dado negativo una vez más, no importaba cuanto experimentara, se veía incapaz de recrear la fusión de ADN al nivel en que la Organización Oscura lo había hecho, y eso le frustraba profundamente. Revisó por cuarta vez el resultado de las pruebas recordándose que era el Noé de las invenciones, él había creado el Arca, él llevaba creando milenios antes de que los exorcistas pensaran siquiera en agruparse y sin embargo allí se hallaba batallando a brazo partido contra sus pequeñas mentes inferiores.<p>

Mientras él se torturaba, los ojos de Alma comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, clavándose rápidamente en la cara, ahora descubierta, del Noé.

Como toda su familia, tenía el cabello negro, en su caso muy largo y liso, estaba recogido en una coleta baja de la que escapaban algunos mechones que él se retiraba obsesivamente hacia atrás, mostrando cada pocos minutos los estigmas cruciformes de su frente. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y de un tono dorado oscuro, rodeados de pestañas negras, su nariz pequeña y recta y sus labios esculpidos y rosados.

Si no hubiera sido por su voz, Alma habría jurado que estaba ante una mujer hermosísima. Los delicados dedos del Noé, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su despertar, pasaron entonces por su cuerpo acariciando lentamente su piel sin mácula, entonces las enormes pupilas se fijaron en las suyas y un sonrojo sacudió las mejillas del Noé que se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se puso rápidamente la escafandra.

* * *

><p>De haber estado en cualquier otra situación, Alma se habría reído de su vergüenza, pero allí atado e indefenso, supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era no importunar al que había reconocido, experimentaba con él.<p>

Adam observó los ojos de Allen, o más bien de Neah, que le miraban con la misma mezcla de odio y amor con que siempre le habían mirado. Hasta ese momento, el Conde no había recordado cuánto echaba de menos aquellos ojos.

Una mano del menor se enredó en el cabello rizado de Adam estirando su cabeza hacia atrás sin piedad, hasta hacerle daño, pero eso no le importó, de hecho solo sirvió para que su miembro se endureciera más si cabe. Se relamió los labios apretando una mano en el cuello de Neah, haciéndole que de su hermosa boca escapara un profundo gemido ahogado. Apretó un poco más y la mano soltó su cabello, rindiéndose en apariencia. Pero Adam sabía que el decimocuarto discípulo no se había rendido, nunca lo había hecho y era demasiado tarde como para que empezara ahora. Por el simple placer de verle sufrir, Conde retorció sus dedos incrustando las uñas en el sensible cuello de Neah, haciéndole gemir de nuevo. A pesar del dolor, el pene de Neah estaba más duro que nunca, el cuerpo joven y virgen de Allen jamás había experimentado nada semejante, y el Noé debía reconocer que le excitaba enormemente la idea de perder la virtud por segunda vez. Sin contemplaciones, el primero, separó duramente las piernas de su amante con una sola mano, posicionando luego su pene contra la entrada inmaculada de este, no iba a parar, no cuando los ojos dorados bajo los suyos le pedían a gritos que lo tomara.

Allen gritó, gritó con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas en el mismo instante en que el pene, demasiado grande, de su enemigo, entraba en él sin ningún tipo de contemplación, justo cuando el Conde había tomado impulso, Neah había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo, pero en aquel momento el muchacho de cabello plateado se lo habría devuelto sin dudar con tal de poder escapar de aquella tortura que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le resultaba agradable. Asqueado consigo mismo intentó apartar al corpulento Noé, pero evidentemente no tuvo éxito alguno. A Adam no le importaba que de pronto fuera Allen y no Neah el que le recibía, en el fondo le excitaba la idea de estar corrompiendo al pequeño exorcista por fin, podría decirse que era su venganza por aquella noche en el cementerio.

El movimiento dentro de su cuerpo le hizo clavar las uñas con rabia en la espalda del Conde haciendo brotar sangre de lo fuerte que la arañó, Adam gruñó retirándose solo unos centímetros antes de volver a envestir con todas sus fuerzas. La cama chocó contra la pared dejando una marca, las sábanas de seda se cayeron de la cama aterrizando en el suelo completamente retorcidas, y la mitad del cuerpo del Conde a punto estuvo de seguirlas cuando Allen le empujó con rabia quitándoselo de encima. Pero no se marchó ni le atacó, como él había esperado, sino que se montó sobre él, siendo esta vez él mismo quien guiaba el pene de su enemigo a su entrada. Allen quería más, no sabía ni siquiera lo que aquella frase significaba, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba que algo apagara ese fuego que ardía en su interior, y el que lo hiciera debía ser el mismo que lo había provocado, el Conde del Milenio.

Le odiaba, le odiaba con tanta pasión como con la que le besaba. Sus labios se movían con fuerza, con saña, como para ver quién conseguía hacer más daño al otro, pero en ese campo ambos estaban fallando miserablemente pues cada calambre que los recorría les producía placer. Al ver que su pequeño exorcista no se movía, Adam tomó la estrecha cadera del mismo y lo levantó lentamente dejándolo caer después, torturándolo y torturándose. Deseaba envestirle con todo lo que tenía, eso era lo que su pene le pedía a gritos, pero se había dado cuenta ya que ver la mueca de necesidad, de deseo que dominaba la cara del de cabello plateado era invaluable, valía cada segundo que retrasaba su liberación por verla.

Sobre él, Allen quiso reprenderse por sucumbir de esa manera ante su enemigo, pero no halló las palabras ni siquiera en su mente cunado Adam llegó especialmente dentro de él, a ese punto que le hizo gritar de sorpresa y placer a partes iguales, se apoyó entonces en el pecho fuerte y esculpido del primer discípulo para impulsarse y se abandonó moviendo sus caderas al paso que le marcaba el moreno. Desde el interior del muchacho, Neah miraba la interacción furioso, debía ser él quien estuviera disfrutando y no aquel niño patético. Cuando había perdido frente a Allen había esperado que este luchara, que se opusiera a los deseos de su hermano, nunca habría imaginado que se iba a entregar a él, no por su propia voluntad al menos, y lo peor es que cuanto más caía el exorcista en la oscuridad, más unidos estaban, más difícil resultaba distinguir la línea que separaba a Neah de Allen. Gritó, y a su grito se le unió el gruñido gutural que escapó de la boca de Adam antes de que este pudiera detenerlo. Su interior estaba lleno de semen, al igual que el pecho del Conde, parte de su semilla había llegado incluso a la barbilla del moreno, este le miró con gesto pícaro y lo lamió sensualmente sin apartar la vista ni un solo segundo – ¿Quieres probarte Allen Walker?- su tono de voz fue tan seductor como el canto de una sirena, y el joven no pudo resistirse, se inclinó y besó aquellos labios venenosos cargados de promesas sellando así su destino.

* * *

><p>Yuu despertó ante la insistencia de unas manos acariciando su cuerpo adolorido, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Tyki Mikk, pronto se unió a él su hermano, soltando una risilla odiosa. El muchacho japonés quiso hacer una mueca de desagrado, poner algo de normalidad en su mundo vuelto patas arriba, pero no pudo, en el mismo momento en que separó los labios, la lengua de Sheryl se introdujo entre ellos. Se había movido tan deprisa que no lo había visto, aunque de haberlo hecho, estaba seguro de que tampoco habría podido impedírselo. Las manos de Tyki le separaron las piernas, y por encima del sonido absorbente de la lengua del político en su boca, pudo escuchar la risa cruel del otro Noé.<p>

–Mira Sheryl, nuestro pequeño exorcista sí que era virgen, ha sangrado como una mujer- comentó con voz jubilosa el menor de sus enemigos, y Kanda solo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos avergonzado intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, sin sentirse capaz de mirar las caras burlonas que le seguían examinando. De pronto, aquellos dos monstruos le tomaron en brazos, o más bien, uno de los dos lo hizo mientras el otro caminaba sin pudor alguno hacia una puerta en la que el chico no había reparado… ¡Cómo si hubiera tenido tiempo! Yuu no había estado seguro de qué esperar, pero en cuanto entraron se relajó, tan solo ligeramente, en los brazos de su captor, simplemente era el baño.

Sheryl abrió las llaves del agua dejando que esta corriera llenando la bañera. Era lo bastante grande como para albergarlos a los tres, al fin y al cabo no era como si le fueran a dejar algo de privacidad, pensó Yuu amargamente. Cuando la tina estuvo llena un poco por encima de la mitad, Tyki se metió en ella con él todavía en brazos, y esperó a que su hermano hiciera lo propio, una vez estuvieron los tres cubiertos por el agua templada, el exorcista volvió a sentir unas manos recorrerle, esta vez eliminando el sudor y la sangre de su cuerpo, pero aquello no le hizo sentir mejor, aunque la humillación ya no podía ser mayor. Les odiaba, se dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, más que a la Organización, más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Como con mi otro fic "Un Mundo Feliz" he decidido actualizar solo una vez al mes, sé que puede parecer poco pero es lo que evitará que me pase meses sin subir como esta vez anterior.<p>

Gracias por vuestra comprensión y hasta el mes que viene.


	8. VII

Ya estoy aquí, siento no haber podido venir el mes pasado, pero no fui capaz d escribir nada, sin embargo, eso significa que este mes actualizaré dos veces, así que esperad otro capítulo la semana que viene. En este me centro sobre todo en Kanda y Alma, mientras que en el siguiente retomaré la historia de Allen.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>VII<p>

_Les odiaba, se dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, más que a la Organización, más que a nada en el mundo._

* * *

><p>Kanda saltó un poco al sentir la mano deslizarse por entre sus muslos pero no hizo ningún otro ademán de resistencia, era inútil, si ni con su poder intacto había sido un oponente ahora, era menos que un chiste. La mano llegó entre sus nalgas y con cuidado eliminó la sangre, la otra mano, Kanda no sabía de quién era, le acarició el pecho mientras los dedos del otro Noé limpiaban su cabello. Yuu tuvo que contenerse para no saltar cuando sintió los dígitos hundirse en su cuero cabelludo, jamás había dejado que nadie le tocara el pelo, su melena era…bueno, era su única muestra de vanidad. Pero supuso que tampoco habría mucha diferencia, al fin y al cabo, ya habían violado al resto de sí mismo.<p>

Tyki aspiró el aroma de uno de los sedosos mechones que deslizaba entre sus dedos, el muchacho era exquisito, pensó, enjuagando su pelo, no le importaría quedarse con él. Al principio solo había sido una buena forma de humillarle, de romper a un exorcista, un juego, un juego que había practicado cientos de veces con su hermano, pero ahora después de haber estado dentro de él, no podía olvidar su calor, con suavidad, el menor de los Noé acarició el cuello de su presa, sí, se podía acostumbrar a vivir así.

Sheryl limpió bien al muchacho por dentro y por fuera, examinando cada centímetro de su nívea piel, bueno, nívea salvo por las zonas donde las marcas rojizas, recordaban a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. El niño era una monada, pensó fijándose en sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas casi acariciando sus mejillas, tenía un carácter de mil demonios sí, pero cuando se relajaba parecía un ángel. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaron salir un suave suspiro cuando sus dedos tocaron su pene sin darse cuenta, estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho a propósito, pero eso solo le hizo desear más devorar aquellos deliciosos labios rosas que parecían llamarle.

El político se reclinó sobre el cuerpo delgado del japonés, aprisionándolo aún más entre él y su hermano, no era como si antes hubiera tenido escapatoria, pero ahora, su indefensión era todavía más evidente. Y eso le ponía a cien.

Kanda sintió cómo le habrían las piernas, apretó los ojos sin querer ver lo que le iban a hacer, pero entonces, Sheryl tomó su rostro besándole profundamente, y al separarse, el mayor de los Noé le susurró al oído _–Abre los ojos, Yuu-chan-_ le acarició y volvió a hablar _–quiero que me mires mientras entro en lo más profundo de ti-_ dijo con voz grave y cargada de lujuria, y el joven descubrió que no podía resistirse, ya no encontraba las fuerzas para seguir luchando. Alzó los párpados lentamente, mostrando sus pupilas de media noche, mirando vagamente al mayor, quitándole el aliento. Era tan hermoso, pensó Sheryl, era una pena que fuera una exorcista, era una pena que fuera un humano, porque eso significaba que al final, independientemente de todo lo que pudiera llegar a interesarle, tendría que destruirle antes de que se convirtiera en una debilidad.

Tyki observó el brillo en los ojos dorados de su hermano y supo que ambos sentían lo mismo, y es que después de tener una belleza como Kanda a su disposición, estaba seguro de que no encontraría a nadie parecido, realmente le dolería tener que acabar con alguien tan hermoso. Lentamente, dejó su mano atravesar el pecho del chico hasta que llegó a su corazón, mantuvo el músculo latiente en su mano pensando en lo fácil que sería apretarlo y terminar con el sufrimiento del pequeño, pero no, se dijo mientras extraía el brazo del interior de Yuu, aun no era el momento, todavía podían divertirse mucho con él.

Ayudó a su hermano, sujetó los muslos pálidos completamente abiertos, mostrando así todos los tesoros que el joven japonés tendía a ocultar bajo demasiadas capas de ropa negra, vio brillar el deseo en los ojos de Sheryl y se sorprendió un poco, aquella mirada, aunque comprensible al ver al exorcista, era la que el mayor solía reservar para él. No es que se quejara, sabía que cuando terminara con Kanda, Sheryl seguiría teniendo energía suficiente como para él. Empujó y entró lentamente en el chico, batallando con su apretado canal, nadie que hubiera poseído se le parecía, era tan condenadamente estrecho… Aquello superaba un millón de veces el sexo con Tricia pensó casi riendo.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, las odiaba, casi tanto como a los hombres que se las provocaban, pero al igual que a ellos, no podía detenerlas, el dolor, casi no sentía el dolor ya, se alegraba, era como si se estuviera muriendo por dentro. Mejor así, pensó Kanda, ahora por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse por mantener unidos los pedazos de su dignidad. Entonces, mientras el Noé del Deseo se hundía una y otra vez en su interior, se preguntó qué habría sido de Alma, se preguntó si también estaría roto.

* * *

><p>Alma abrió sus grandes ojos oscuros envuelto en una nube de dolor, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para conseguir ver con cierta claridad, no lo consiguió del todo, pero porque la habitación estaba en penumbra. Era el mismo tétrico laboratorio de antes, aunque ahora lo podía apreciar mejor o habría podido de no estar tan oscuro, porque le habían quitado las correas. A su izquierda había una luz tenue, Alma supuso que provenía de una lámpara de mesa, y frente a ella, había una figura oscura inclinada, presumiblemente escribiendo. El exorcista supo de inmediato de quién se trataba, aquel casco con borlas era inconfundible.<p>

Se incorporó en la mesa metálica y se impulsó hacia el suelo sin hacer ruido, no quería llamar la atención de su torturador. Se le acercó de puntillas, pensando en cómo abatirle para poder huir. Levantó el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera rodearle el cuello con él, el Noé se dio la vuelta con la rapidez del rayo y le tomó del cuello estrangulándole _–No eres muy listo, ¿verdad?-_ preguntó apretando un poco más su garganta. Alma le arañó las manos intentando que le soltara, pero sin éxito, pese a su aspecto delicado, el agarre de aquel hombre era duro como el acero.

–_No deberías intentar huir-_ dijo Mightra algo molesto _–Todavía no al menos, aún tengo que encontrar la respuesta- _añadió hablando solo, ignorando el pataleo, cada vez más débil, de su prisionero. Era una costumbre que tenía, el hablar solo, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con mentes tan inferiores que sus respuestas simplemente lo sacaban de quicio. Miró la cara del segundo que se estaba volviendo morada y lo soltó, si moría ahora, no le sería de ninguna utilidad, y mal que le pesara, necesitaba a aquel exorcista idiota. Aquel dicho sobre la belleza siendo lo opuesto a la inteligencia debía de ser verdad, porque el chico no estaba nada mal.

Se dio de bofetadas ante lo que se había atrevido a pensar, aquel maldito crío no solo frustraba su investigación, sino que además, había conseguido distraerle de la misma. Se dio la vuelta furioso con el Segundo, cómo se atrevía, pensó, a tentarle, a él. Pero no pudo evitar que sus pupilas doradas se movieran hacia el rabillo de sus ojos mirando veladamente el cuerpo desnudo del exorcista que todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento. Definitivamente no estaba nada mal.

Alma tomó bocanadas de aire hasta que casi se sintió marear por lo llenos que tenía los pulmones, se apoyó en el suelo de cemento y bajó la cabeza intentando controlar las náuseas, ¡aquel maldito Noé era un puto psicópata! No importaba lo hermoso que fuera su rostro, lo sedoso que fuera su cabello o lo delicado que se entreviera su cuerpo gracias al apretado traje, era un psicópata y el simple hecho de que fuera tan bello, solo lo hacía peor. Se suponía que los tipos guapos eran los buenos, pensó Alma, al menos siempre era así en los libros.

Pero aquello era la vida real, se tuvo que recordar, la horrible vida real que no le ofrecía ni un solo aliciente para seguir en ella. Aunque si el Noé le volvía a mirar con aquellos sagaces ojos de oro, tal vez pudiera encontrar una razón para seguir viviendo… ¡¿Pero qué narices estaba pensando?! Aquel desgraciado que tenía delante le había pinchado y agujereado como a un colador, le había inyectado tantos compuestos que estaba seguro, su sangre brillaba como un árbol de navidad, y le había tenido durante días desnudo y atado a una maldita mesa de metal como si fuera una rata de laboratorio. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo pensara, nada de aquello podía acabar con el hecho de que aquel tipo, era la persona más bonita que jamás había visto. Incluso superaba a Yuu… Aquel nombre le dio escalofríos, le había traicionado, le había dejado solo, pero ahora… no quería ni saber qué le estarían haciendo, y él, él no podía permitirlo, incluso si era para matarle, Yuu le pertenecía. Tenía que salir de allí y buscar a su amigo, se dijo con determinación, si alguien iba a matar a Kanda Yuu, sería él.

* * *

><p>Tumbaron a Yuu en la cama con cuidado, después del sexo, el japonés se había desmayado, todo estaba muy reciente, pensó Tyki mientras tapaba el suave cuerpo que acababa de poseer con las sábanas. Tenía demasiadas cosas por asumir, y si no lo hacía pronto, su corazón iba a estallar, y con él su cordura también. Le apartó el flequillo hacia un lado para así poder inclinarse y besar su frente. No debería haberlo hecho, lo supo en cuanto vio la mirada de desaprobación de Sheryl, aquello era un símbolo de cariño, un símbolo de amor, era algo que no podía permitirse, pero aun así… Se volvió a inclinar, y esta vez, le besó en los labios.<p>

–_Ten cuidado Tyki- _dijo su hermano echándose en la cama junto al chico_ –El amor entre un exorcista y un Noé es imposible-_ Tyki sonrió al escuchar las palabras, hacía menos de un año desde que le había dicho aquella misma frase a su sobrina, aunque no pensaba informar a su neurótico padre, que por cierto tenía enfrente, de ese hecho. Se fijó entonces en los brazos fuertes de su hermano que agarraban la cintura estrecha del chico con posesividad _– ¿Y entonces por qué te aferras a él como si temieras que alguien te lo fuera a quitar?-_ susurró gravemente echándose justo al otro lado del muchacho.

Sheryl se incorporó un poco mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano y después a Kanda que respiraba tranquilamente contra su pecho _–Tendríamos que matarlo ahora, antes de que se nos meta dentro y no podamos cumplir con nuestro deber- _comentó el ministro con el tono de voz que uno usaría para hablar del tiempo, su mirada, no obstante, no engañó a su hermano, que se la devolvió con igual dureza.

–_Sí, deberíamos acabar con él mientras todavía estamos a tiempo-_ convino Tyki.

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias a quienes me habéis comentado, he intentado responder a todos los revs, pero como la pag no publica mis respuestas no sé a quién he contestado y a quien no .<p>

En el caso de que no lo haya hecho no ha sido por nada, solo porque lo que he dicho arriba, os agradezco muchísimo que me dejéis coments así que si no os contesto perdonad.

Espero de veras que os haya gustado y hasta la semana que viene.


	9. VIII

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo como prometí.

He tardado un poco más de lo que había previsto, pero espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

_El joven no pudo resistirse, se inclinó y besó aquellos labios venenosos cargados de promesas sellando así su destino._

* * *

><p>Allen se acurrucó contra el cuerpo cálido que ocupaba la cama contra él. Este, usó uno de sus brazos para aproximarlo más incluso a aquella calidez que le hacía sentir como en casa. Adam miró hacia abajo todavía adormilado y sonrió al observar la cabecita plateada frotándose suavemente contra su cuello, estaba seguro de que el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quien le estaba abrazando, porque si lo supiera no lo estaría haciendo, aún era demasiado pronto.<p>

Con cuidado acarició los mechones grises hasta que los ojos del chico empezaron a abrirse, Allen bostezó estirándose mientras parpadeaba para acostumbrarse a la extraña luz que invadía la habitación. Seguían en el Arca, en el cuarto de los regalos y les iluminaban varias de las velas flotantes de Road… Eso quería decir que no había sido un sueño, _pesadilla_, se dijo, eso quería decir, que no había sido una pesadilla.

Con el sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas, el joven por fin se armó de valor mirando a su enemigo, se encontró de lleno con los ojos dorados de este, que le dedicó una media sonrisa, parecía especialmente satisfecho consigo mismo –Hoy me alegro como nunca de no haberte matado aquel día en el cementerio Allen- habló el mayor con la voz llena de lujuria –Eres el mejor amante que he tenido en treinta y cinco años- añadió acariciando suavemente su hombro desnudo, haciendo que la cara del joven se volviera todavía más roja, si es que eso era posible. El chico se atusó el cabello tratando de devolverlo a su aspecto habitual, pero pronto descubrió que los mechones plateados se habían rizado, se miró las manos entonces pero solo vio su piel tan pálida como siempre y suspiró aliviando. Aun así sabía que algo había cambiado dentro de él, no estaba seguro de qué era, pero no acababa de sentirse normal.

La sonrisa cada vez más amplia del Conde fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar que algo no iba bien con él – ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó procurando que no le temblara la voz, el Noé, no contestó de inmediato, disfrutando de la alarma reflejada en aquellos enormes y bellos ojos que ahora brillaban con el color del oro. Cuando vio que la paciencia de Allen estaba a punto de extinguirse, Adam hizo aparecer un espejo de la nada y se lo puso delante –Esto pasa- dijo riéndose mientras el chico agarraba el mango del espejo con los ojos desorbitados.

Su pelo, como ya había notado, caía en suaves ondas enmarcando su rostro, en el que destacaban unos brillantes ojos dorados, pero lo que le hizo más impresión fue ver que su tatuaje maldito, que ya llevaba meses disolviéndose, había desaparecido por completo, la piel de su cara era blanca, como ya había comprobado antes, pero viendo los cambios por lo que estaba pasando su cuerpo no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tardarían los estigmas en presentarse.

–No tengas miedo, Allen, lo que te está ocurriendo es normal, pronto podrás asumir el lugar que te corresponde dentro de la Familia- exclamó Adam jubiloso. Incorporándose lentamente, le abrazó con cariño, como si le estuviera dando una buena noticia. Allen quiso apartarse, intentó hacerlo de hecho, pero fue incapaz, simplemente se había quedado petrificado –Así que Neah va a consumirme, en unos pocos días voy a desaparecer- dijo todavía intentando asumir que iba a morir, pues aunque su cuerpo permaneciera, sería otro el que lo controlara.

–Voy a morir- susurro una vez más, y sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

* * *

><p>En otra habitación del Arca, Road jugaba con Wisely, su hermano adoptivo era el único al que no le disgustaban sus muñecas. Pero la niña tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, por un lado, deseaba volver a ver a Neah, pero por otro no podía soportar la idea de perder a Allen. El exorcista simplemente era demasiado divertido.<p>

Una mano se posó en su alborotado cabello negro desviando su atención, haciéndole mirar hacia el joven del turbante que sonrió –No te preocupes, Allen no va a desaparecer- Road parpadeó, esbozando después una sonrisa feliz – ¿Has visto su futuro?- Su hermano asintió –Si, habrá de luchar por su cuerpo, pero estoy casi convencido de que vencerá- Al escucharle, la sonrisa se borró de los labios de la mayor de la familia –Eso quiere decir que Neah desaparecerá-

–Lo siento Road, pero si Allen no gana, el Conde acabará perdiendo, así que tendremos que ayudar al pequeño exorcista- Ella asintió, sí, por mucho que quisiera a su hermano, el Conde era mucho más importante. Sin embargo, si alguien se iba a ocupar de Neah, sería ella –Les puedes decir a los demás que no se entrometan, si alguien va a ayudar a Allen seré yo, al fin y al cabo soy la única que sobrevivió al última vez-

Wisely asintió, por supuesto sabía que Road iba a decir eso, y pensaba pasar el mensaje, porque no era una buena idea meterse en el camino de la niña. Volvieron a jugar, esta vez, el sueño de Noé estaba más tranquila, por su parte, él pensó en qué ocurriría con Allen Walker una vez que consiguiera desterrar al Músico de una vez y para siempre, se preguntó si retendría los poderes de Noé de Neah o se quedaría siendo un simple exorcista, si era así, el Conde ganaría, pero el inglés no viviría para verlo.

Miró a Road, era mejor que no se lo dijera, por lo menos no ahora que estaba feliz.

* * *

><p>Lenalee miró por la ventana, hacía ya dos semanas desde que Allen se había marchado con los Noé para salvarles y no había ninguna pista sobre su paradero, ella le había buscado, pero había sido la única, Lvellie había nombrado a su amigo traidor a la Orden y había ordenado a todos los exorcistas que lo mataran si lo veían. No podía soportarlo, le daban ganas de salir volando a cualquier lugar que estuviera lo bastante lejos como para no pensar en la Orden o en la Inocencia.<p>

Necesitaba hablar con Lavi, pensó, pero el bookman pelirrojo tampoco estaba, había sido capturado en algún momento durante el ataque a la Rama Americana. Y Kanda, no quería ni pensar en lo que le estarían haciendo a Kanda después de que hubiera eliminado a uno de los suyos. La chica apretó las manos convirtiéndolas en puños, negándose a llorar, sus tres mejores amigos estaban en manos del enemigo y llorar no le iba a servir para nada.

* * *

><p>Allen se miró de nuevo en el espejo, esta vez en el de sobremesa que flotaba en el aire del extraño cuarto, en él pudo ver reflejada la sonrisa irónica del Conde, que no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra después de enseñarle su nuevo aspecto. Al parecer encontraba toda aquella situación muy divertida.<p>

El moreno, se pasó una mano por el pelo echándose los despeinados mechones castaños hacia atrás, solo los más cortos volvieron a caer sobre su rostro dándole un aspecto desenfadado que a ojos de Allen –por mucho que lo negara- era sumamente atractivo. Luego, sin nada que se pareciera al pudor ni por asomo, se levantó de la cama totalmente desnudo exhibiendo su envidiable físico, haciendo que el muchacho volviera a sonrojarse ante su descaro, eso pareció aumentar la diversión del mayor que se dispuso a vestirse muy lentamente, notando los ojos del chico fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos. Allen por su parte, intentando no volver a ponerse en evidencia, anduvo hasta sus propias ropas viendo con consternación cómo la mayor parte de las prendas estaban desgarradas en algunos puntos, sucias o simplemente inservibles.

– ¿Qué me pongo?- preguntó algo nervioso, encontrando la sonrisa, aparentemente perpetua, en la cara del Conde del Milenio. Al parecer no importaban qué forma usara, si no sonreía no era él mismo –Siempre podrías ir desnudo- sugirió el mayor, como si él mismo se dedicara a pasearse sin ropa por la vida. Tal vez lo haga, pensó Allen sintiendo escalofríos al recordar lo raro que podía llegar a ser, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza –No seas ridículo, no puedo salir por ahí sin vestirme…- al ver la mirada interrogante de Adam supo que tendría que dar una buena razón o el Conde era capaz de hacerle salir como Dios lo trajo al Mundo. Entonces se le iluminó la bombilla – ¿Qué pensaría Road?-

Adam rió –Probablemente le haría mucha ilusión, cuando dijo que te amaba probablemente decía la verdad, antes de conocerte jamás había besado a nadie más que a mí- acabó con gesto pensativo, quería mucho a Road, pero Allan era suyo –Aunque seguro que a Sheryl le molestará, así que mejor que te busquemos algo que ponerte. Quédate aquí- dijo el Primer Discípulo –Seguramente Wisely tendrá algo de tu talla- añadió acabando de atarse la camisa antes de salir por la puerta coronada de Road.

Allan le vio marchar sin decir nada, durante un momento pensó en quien podía ser el tal Wisely, entonces recordó al tipo extraño que había atacado a Kanda… tendría que corregir eso, al tipo extraño del turbante que había atacado a Kanda, el del ojo demoníaco. Sí, medían más o menos lo mismo, aunque esperaba que el Conde no apareciera con uno de los desagradables y reveladores trajes de "batalla" de la familia y le llevara algo que realmente se pareciera a un pantalón y a una camisa.

Se sentó en la cama, el único lugar en que podía hacerlo, y cerró los ojos dejando que las imágenes de la noche anterior le invadieran. Lo que había hecho, rendirse ante su enemigo, había estado mal, sabía que había sido un error, pero por alguna razón se había sentido tan bien… se había sentido completo como nunca antes. Maldito fuera el Conde por confundirle, pensó, lo peor de todo, es que quería volver a tenerle dentro. No pudo seguir reflexionando, porque de pronto, un dolor terrible invadió su cabeza, se la agarró con las manos conteniendo un grito, era como si le hubieran abierto el cráneo de un tajo, como si el cerebro estuviera a punto de reventarle. Gritó sin poder contenerse ya, y cayó al suelo de rodillas sintiendo cómo algo goteaba por su cara, intentó levantar la mano para ver qué era, cuando se dio cuenta de que veía sus dedos borrosos, quiso parpadear pero fue cerrar los ojos y no pudo volver a abrirlos. Allen cayó sin conocimiento al suelo mientras de su frente no paraba de salir sangre

.

Lo primero que vio Adam cuando entró de nuevo en su cuarto fue a Allen, echado en el suelo en posición fetal con la cabeza apoyada en un charco de sangre. Se acercó corriendo dejando caer las ropas blancas que había llevado. Se arrodilló junto al joven y tomó la cabeza entre sus manos para poder ver bien dónde estaba la hemorragia, pero cuando le dio la vuelta se vio obligado a sonreír, por fin, por fin la familia estaba completa. En la frente de Allen, podía ver los estigmas formando una corona de espinas.

Allen abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con la cara de Neah, el moreno le sonrió –Luces bien Allen, estás muy bello para el día de tu muerte- susurró apartándose después para dejar que se levantara. El de cabello de plata se alzó tocándose la cara, delineando las cruces que llenaban su frente, viendo que su piel era tan oscura como la del hombre que tenía enfrente. Neah parecía sorprendido al ver sus atributos de Noé, él mismo lo estaba, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era así como tenía que ser. Sabía lo que tocaba ahora, y antes de que el decimocuarto hiciera un solo movimiento, se lanzó hacia él como un rayo tomándole del cuello, arrinconándole, si esa era la batalla por su cuerpo no pensaba perder.

Apretó la garganta de Neah haciendo que este luchara por respirar, hasta que consiguió soltarse empujándole hacia atrás. El exorcista se preparó para atacar de nuevo y el moreno hizo lo propio – ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó el otro Walker.

–Ahora tú mueres- contestó Allen.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

Recordad dejarme vuestras opiniones en los cometarios.

Hasta el mes que viene.


End file.
